Case File: Slender Man
by Vector Darkness
Summary: When a man inadvertently tell his son about the creature "Slender Man" to keep him out of the woods, he is unaware of the repercussions of the story, and is stalked relentlessly by an entity, formed of imagination.
1. An Introduction

I would start with an introduction. But it doesn't seem appropriate giving that this isn't a story to be telling lightly. In any case, every story has a beginning, right? And I'm not talking beginning as in the story's beginning. I'm talking about where the idea flourished from… where great thoughts strung together to form a beautiful legend arise from, inadvertently, spontaneously, or inspired. This story though is different. It's a story nonetheless, but not one I would recommend you tell YOUR children in circumstances, and I wouldn't even call it a story. More like a fable, a lesson. With it's dark connections and connotations, it seems ridiculous to be telling it now instead of when it was the right time, but time does move on, and stories are passed down. And this is where mine begins. My tale of the light, chased and subdued by the Dark. How men infect and destroy thriving nature, and how nature can fight back. How man's own nature can fight back. Something we create to scare children, to prevent disasters from happening. Because that's what we do, right? We create elaborate fantasies and creatures to induce horror into our children's heads? As right or wrong as it seems, this one was wrong. Because it didn't just come to life in my children's worlds… but mine, and yours too.

It must have started about 5 years ago, give or take. My son had been playing in the wood's surrounding my house, even after I gave him strict instructions not to. I chastised him as much as I could, but the next day, he went again, and again the next day, and the next. Naturally, I wasn't happy with him. So what did I do? I made up a story of course. About a tall, thin man, whom in the dead of night, would "come to catch you. He doesn't jump at you, he doesn't carry you off in a bag. He simply comes to your door, opens it. And whisks you away. Never to see your sister, or father. Ever again." Evidently, it seemed to work. He never went back into those dense thick trees again in a hurry. But I've been starting to wonder if it was because of my story.

Or the tall, thin man, lurking in the woods.


	2. Case File: 'Slender Man'

26th MARCH, 2006: Filing the report of missing man and two children. Named: Gregory Stamp; 35. Felicity Stamp; 6. George Cross; 9. House of residence; 13 Woodcoat Lane. Children found in the 3rd room to the left, second storey. "They were both found in their beds, seemingly suffocated with their pillows, which were carelessly thrown on the floor." The walls were covered with painted pictures of a thin, black suited, white masked man, with long arms, stretching out into what seems to be 5 other arms, before becoming hands, then fingers. The legs, long too, are double the size of the torso painted. Similar pictures are drawn onto paper with charcoal sticks, and stuck up all over the ceiling too. Reports detail the father had heard two loud thuds coming from above, and so ran to see the damage. Police were already on the way, anonymously tipped off by a phone call, called in 10 minutes before the incident had happened, the father explained. Following the realisation the children were dead, the father had ran out into the woods. Only 30 minutes later did the constable see him walking back through, passing the "No cross" tape. Father now admitted into a mental asylum. Post-mortem results show that children were not only suffocated, but both hearts had been removed via means of extraction from the chest, using what could only be bare human hands; flesh and nails. Details of father's medical condition to arrive A.S.A.P from Bethlam.

27th MARCH, 2006: Medical results from Bethlam, concerning Gregory Stamp. File mentions his 'mental recession. Upon discovering his dead children, we can only assume he went hunting for the killer in the woods, and once he reached his room here, he receded back into his own state of mind; a way of coping. He came out this state for a short time yesterday, telling us he has 'almost found that fucker'. Our research into his sanity is on-going. Further diagnosis needed.'

Rest of the letter reads: 'Dr. Mark Yardly is arriving on the 6th of April to assess his situation. Our next report will be sent to you as soon as we diagnose his mental health. We will attach to you the graphs of his synaptic brain scans, and his charts from his cerebral examinations.

Sincerely,

Alice Lender, Ph.D.


	3. The New Definition Of Nightmare

The only place I can start is 5 years ago, respectively. It was a dark night, rainy, stormy. Typical really for when such a dark tale should start. I was in my living room, watching late night babestation, with a can of cider in my hand. I was angry that my son, George, had once again ran out into the woods again, even after I told him two times before not to. I had just been talking to my friend on the phone about how his kids had seen this thing called "Slender Man" on the internet, scaring the shit out of them. "Real freaky it was" he said to me. "They found pictures of him with all these kids that had died soon after, apparently anyway". It was perfect really, tell them about something that whisks kids away if they don't do as their told, and they stay in line. A bogeyman motive, so to speak. So that same night, I finished my cider, and walked into my kids rooms. They were still up, obviously, jumping around, fighting. Being kids. I sat them down, and remember saying to them "I'm going to tell you a story. A story of a man who, if you two aren't careful, will take you away." The moment I said that, their faces dropped. It was perfect.

"Once, there was a little boy. He thought the woods were the best place in the world; he could pretend to be a giant there, or a dragon, or a hero that saves a magical princess from a terrible monster. But one day, he ran into the woods, when his mother told him not to. She trusted him that he wouldn't. So, running into the tree's, he began to pretend to be a hero, a knight of the kingdom. When, all of a sudden, a tall, thin man appeared out of nowhere, and stood there, looking at him. The boy got scared, and started to run back home, but the man was in front of him, again, just looking at him. And he doesn't have a bag with him, or a wand. But, he just walked towards him, and the last thing the boy ever said was "sorry". His mother never saw him again, and he was never heard from by the townsfolk, or village folk. He just disappeared. And if your not careful, he'll get you too, if you run into those woods".

That exact moment, George just jumped off his bed, and stumbled towards me, shouting "I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry!"

Well, that's the first time I had ever said anything to make him feel so bad. That same night, I took a bath, once they were asleep. As I submerged myself into the water, I could hear the sound of the heater, pumping hot water through the pipes in the floorboards. Then a thud. So loud, I immediately rushed out of the bath. And down the hall, I see the shadow of a long, thin, dark figure, walking up the stairs towards me. It carries on, and I start thinking "It can't be him. Surely". The shadow then started to get smaller, and smaller, until the physical figure itself appeared atop the flight of stairs. It was George. "I couldn't sleep, Dad, I had a bad dream, of a bad man."

Rest assured, the message sure got across to him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Genesis

The story of Cain and Abel is widely known throughout the world, most commonly as the first murder in the Bible, Book of Genesis. Cain, older brother to Abel, "led him into the woods" and murdered him, ruthlessly. The Lord then said to him that men would look to kill him for this deed, and so anyone who kills Cain "shall suffer vengeance sevenfold".

I cant but help think of this story when I'm sitting here in this white room, in solace. The way this man led me into his world, into those woods. Only it wasn't me who was caught, it was my innocent, sinless children. My Abel's. My Purity.

I guess that with time, everything comes to an end. But too early.


End file.
